The Other Path of Haruhi Suzumiya
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: The paths have changed. The power of a god belongs to another. Haruhi stopped walking another way, and started on... The Other Path  A much less confusing rewrite of Another Way  Eventual KyonXHaruhi
1. Enter Kyon

There once was a time I believed in ESPers, time travelers, and aliens. I searched long and hard for them, always believing that somewhere, they might be looking for me. Reality can be so cruel at times, and that fact hit me a few days before High School started. I abandoned all hope of finding them to fit into society. I had become used to the routine of this world.

At the first day of High School, I stood up and introduced myself to the class. I also apologized for all the trouble I had caused in the past and wished we could put those days aside. After I sat down, the student behind me stood up, brown hair waving slightly.

"I come from Higashi Jr. High," the student introduced himself, "Who I was is no consequence to you..."

No consequence?

"... but you can call me Kyon. My only interests are Espers, Time travelers, and Aliens. If any of you happen to know about them, we'll talk."

I didn't know it yet, but that day would ruin my life...

I am Haruhi Suzumiya, and this is my story...

**_Chapter 1 - Kyon Enters the Picture_**

A week later, and Kyon's rude, eccentric behavior has caused his name to be spread all over the school. His general dislike for how things should be, the routine of this world, has caused him to become an outcast.

I don't know why, but it annoys me. It might be because I went down this path before. It's like I'm seeing myself go through this... as a guy. With guy parts. He reminds me of me. Too much of me.

I decide to set him straight.

After walking into the room, I turn to him.

"So, you're the alien-obsessed guy," I note, "Kyon, right?"

He ignores me, simply staring at the window in boredom.

"So, you like aliens?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Kyon replies, "So?"

"I used to like those too, and espers, and time travelers as well," I responded, finally getting a good response, "But I grew to realize some things. It would be a one in a million chance of finding them. There are billions upon billions of people that live on this planet, and something like an esper or an alien would be an extremely uncommon thing. How would you go about locating one, especially since they'd most likely want to remain hidden? I knew it would be an issue, so I just decided to go on with my life. So, do you want to make my mistakes, or-"

"Sure," Kyon interrupted me.

"... Seriously?" I asked, "You want to become a sociopath?"

"Why not?" Kyon replied, "I have experience. Remember that news article, about that alien graffiti that showed up everywhere?"

"Oh yeah," I replied, "You heard about that?"

"Heard about it?" Kyon asked, "_HEARD_ about it? I'm the one _**RESPONSIBLE**_ for it!"

"You're the Alien Graffiti guy!" I yell, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Indeed I am!" Kyon replied, a smile on his face, "Who the hell else would think of that?"

Sighing, I decided to turn around and continue my day without him.  


* * *

The next day, I was fiddling with a pencil, when Kyon stood up and turned to face me.

"Nice haircut," He commented, "Haruhi, was it?"

"Yeah," I replied, "So?"

He gave me a look, and said, "**_ASSIST ME_**."

Oh ... this is not good.

After he said that, he proceeded to drag me across the hall to... a stairwell.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The location is not important, only the amount of activity nearby," Kyon replied, "And few people use this stairwell."

"What now?" I asked.

"You see," Kyon explained, "After considering your words, I realized something - finding unusual things needs help. I had considered joining clubs that focus around supernatural stuff. Every club I found proved to be nothing, so I chose to create my own club. But a club needs members."

"And you brought me here because?"

"Because you know a lot of people," Kyon smirked, "You have a lot of people looking at you at lunch without even knowing it, so you can help me find new members for my club."

"I do?"

"Hm... yeah, pretty much everyone that's a guy, single, and not in the same grade as that Asahina chick," Kyon replied.

"How many do you need?" I asked in sarcasm mode.

"At least a few," Kyon replied.

I considered leaving him standing there, asking my parents to move, get to a new school, and leaving my past behind. But arranging a move could take weeks, and I doubt they'll accept the idea. Eventually, I decided not to bother arguing with him...

"Fine," I replied, "Only three, got it?"

"Fine by me," Kyon smirked.

And I knew that my days of being normal were about to end...

God, why do I keep talking to myself? And why do I feel like this has happened before?

* * *

**Hello there! SubZeroGreymon here, and perhaps some of you have read my first story worth a crap, Another Way. Well, after looking it over, I realized that Another Way got a little out of hand. I chose to rewrite the story from the ground up, and alter the characters further.**

**Kyon: That'll earn him flack. People liked the original...**

**Well, they liked the first few chapters, but then it got confusing to the point where it made no sense. Hell, I had a hard time understanding it as it was.**

**Yes, I know I copied stuff from the first two chapters, but trust me when I say that the next chapters will be quite different...**


	2. The Hot and the Cold Kinda

I wasn't supporting Kyon in any way whatsoever, but the fact that he had the nerve to ask me to find members for his club was ... interesting, to say the least. Haruhi Suzumiya, member recruiter extraordinare. I don't have a clue how to spell it, but it does have a nice ring to it. But one question came to mind. That question was simple:

Why did he select me? Why not Ryoko Asakura or maybe someone else? Why me?

... I wonder...

**_Chapter 2: The Hot and the Cold... Kinda..._**

"Suzumiya-san!"

I know that stupid voice anywhere. Taniguchi, my ex-boyfriend.

"So, I hear that you're dating that Kyon dude!" He smirked.

"We are not dating. I'm just getting members for his stupid club, then I'm moving on," I explained.

"Oh, that's what it is?" He raised an eyebrow.

Yes. Can you go away now?

"Fine," He walked off, grumbling something about never trusting gossips. Freak.

As I continued on, I noticed a room on my left. The Literature Club Room. I knew that the club was only still around because one member continued to BE a member. I didn't know her name, but I knew she was... different.

As I entered the room, it was empty. Dull. Certainly, that means whoever was in here disappeared. Maybe she-

"Ohai..."

Turning around, I saw a girl. Purple hair. Amber eyes. Glasses.

"Uh... Hi. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Yuki Nagato," the girl replied, "And what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm looking for... members... for a club my, uh, friend is making," I reply, lying about a few details.

"I see," Yuki replied, remaining relatively happy despite the circumstances, "Well, I'm interested. Tell your 'friend' to come to the literature club room. Tell him that a certain glasses girl has interest."

And with that, she ascended into a nearby ventilation system.

"Later," Yuki sing-songed.

Freaks me the f*ck out, she does.

* * *

After a while of looking, I stopped to think - If he needed members, he could have just made fliers and handed them out to people. Oh, well, Kyon works in weird ways-

"Excuse me," Kyon's voice sounded behind me, "I just decided to check up on your progress."

"KYON!" I screamed, "I... um... just found one person that's interested."

"You too, huh?" Kyon smirked.

What did he mean by that, I asked myself. As if to answer my question, Kyon pointed to a young girl, second-year I think, standing nearby. Orange hair, amber eyes... and certainly well-equipped. She made me feel small and inadequate.

"This is Mikuru Asahina," Kyon smirked, "Second Year here at North High, and considered the 'Untouchable Flower upon the Mountain.'"

"Why's that?" I asked.

"'Cause of my attitude, Bitch," Mikuru replied.

... I have no comment.

"As for my recruit..." I spoke. And just then, Yuki jumped out of the ventilation shaft, a smile on her face.

"Yuki Nagato," She spoke, "Reporting for duty."

"I like your style," Kyon smirked, "But..."

"But what?" I asked.

"I require one more member to make this club official," Kyon replied, "And recruiting you is out of the question, so yeah. I'm gonna need another member from you, Haruhi. Preferably a mysterious transfer student."

So, he respects me enough just to consider me a recruiter. I should consider myself lucky. If Kyon had other plans, I would've screamed.

As Kyon and the girls walked to their new clubroom, I began to wonder...

Today's question is simply put - Where can I find a new transfer student?

* * *

Ohaiyo, Everyone! It's been too long since I've last updated "The Other Way of Haruhi Suzumiya," and I figured, sure, why not? I mean, it's not like I've been updating another story behind your back, that's just crazy!


	3. MYSTERIES!

So, in case you weren't paying attention, Here's the basic run-down: I'm helping Kyon obtain members for his precious club. He has selected one idea in particular - the mysterious transfer student that hides many things. Complete this assignment, and I can get on with my life without Kyon's interference. But in this decision, I learned a lesson...

Today's lesson: Mysterious things in general are hard to find...

_**Chapter 3: MYSTERIES!**_

As I walked home from school, I noticed something fall from the sky - A sparrow? It looked injured, about half of its wing was gone.

"What happened to you?" I asked it, picking it up. It was already dead. Poor thing...

Suddenly, a green-haired girl with gold eyes and FANGS rushed at me with - WAS THAT A BUTCHER KNIFE?

"That's," She slashed at me, "My," Again she slashed, "SUPPER!"

I immediately did a rather stupid thing - I KICKED the knife. Luckily, I hit the flat edge.

"You tramp," The girl hissed, "I need this for hacking you to bits. How DARE you kick it. Now GIMME THAT BIRD!"

"You're going to remember my face because of that?" I asked, afraid.

"All you Japs look the same to me, wretch!" The girl shouted, slashing the knife at me.

In self-defense, I pulled out my trusty pocket knife (What? A girl has to be prepared,) deployed the blade, and struck upward, hitting her cheek and drawing blood.

"THE HELL?" The girl shouted.

As we prepared our knives, I knew one could only come out alive...

"TSURUYA!" I heard a voice say, and a hand grabbed her shoulder. A hand owned by Mikuru. "How many times do I have to tell you to ask POLITELY for stuff, rather then stab people for it?"

"Sorry, Mikuru," The girl, Tsuruya, sighed, "You know what happens when I'm stopped. I don't take it well..."

"Go eat something else," Mikuru sternly asked.

"Grrr..." Tsuruya snaked off.

"Sorry about Tsuruya," Mikuru spoke to me, "She can be a little... bitchy at times."

"YOU CALL THAT 'BITCHY?'" I yelled.

Mikuru shrugged and walked off. I began to wonder, what kind of town did I move into?  


* * *

3 days later, and I was back at school, looking for a mysterious transfer student. And I began wondering, why do I bother? Why did Kyon come to me? Why did-

"Excuse me."

"WAAAGH!" I screamed. Quickly, I adjusted to the person - a brown-haired guy with a smile that slightly creeped me out.

"I was looking for the SOS Brigade," The boy continued, "Name's Itsuki Koizumi."

"Why haven't I seen you around before?"

"I'm a transfer student," Itsuki replied, "A MYSTERIOUS transfer student."

"... Why did you emphasize 'Mysterious?'"

"I dunno."

"Eh. I'll show you."  


* * *

At the clubroom entered, I smirked.

"Hey, Kyon!" I stated smugly, "I gotcha a new transfer student."

"A MYSTERIOUS transfer student," Itsuki correct.

"YAY!" Kyon squeed, then cleared his throat, "Welcome to the SOS Brigade."

"Thank you," Itsuki smiled again.

As I turned to leave, Kyon noticed.

"Uh, Haruhi?"

Turning, I asked, "What?"

Pulling out a camera, Kyon smirked.

"SMILE!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

The camera snapped, and I realized. He just voluntarily arrested me. Crap.

Today's Lesson: Mysterious things in general are hard to find. Freedom? Near-Impossible.


End file.
